Misunderstood
by iluvyaoi
Summary: Beast Boy is tired, tired of everyone putting him down and making him feel bad. He's to the point of leaving, but can Raven change his mind?
1. misunderstood

misunderstood

ch 1

By the oh so faithful... Iluvyaoi! cheers cheers yes I will atempt a Beast Boy and Raven. Title kinda gives it away. Anyhoo.._does a dance for no reason at all_

YAY! I'm just SOOOOOOOOOO HAAAPPPPYYY!

here we go...

Beast boy walked into his messy room sighing. Again. He had made a fool of himself again. He was fine if it was just good jokes but sometimes when its right at him it hurt. He couldn't tell anyone how he felt. They didnt understand. Nobody took him serious anymore. he was just a joker, nothing else. Like he had no feelings or something like that. This time he had stormed of during their fit of laughter, fuming. Nobody noticed him go away. Not even Starfire or even the watchful Raven. He was hurt, all it did was bring him pain. He had no one to comfort him or to talk to. He couldnt talk to his friend Cyborg he just never listened. Raven clearly hated him, she would never ever listen to him. He wasnt to familiar with Robin yet and Starfire would tell the others. He could only think about it and having no one to talk to about his feelings. He had made a bad remark and they all saw him as a retard or moron. Thats all they did. "Shut up already beast boy, or you moron." And they would laugh at him. But if he cracked a joke it wasnt funny at _all_. When they called him names it was funny though. He didnt understand. They were supposed to be his friends. Dont friends comfort you? Or ask you how have you been feeling? Nobody asked him that though. Nobody cared for a green man. Yes man. He referred to himself as a man not a boy. He actually didnt know how to see himself. No wonder I always feel bad about myself. They always put me down. Why am I still here? I don't have any reasons. Why because their my friends? Yeah right. Fighting crime? Putting my life before my fake friends? Why should I? They treat me like shit. They werent even my friends from the beginning.

Beast Boy was wrenched out of his thoughts as a knock came from his door. He got up slowly dreading whoever was on the otherside. Beast Boy stood there. He realized he didnt want to be here anymore. he didnt want to deal with it anymore like he used to. He managed to get himself to move and he answered the door that had still been there knocking.

"Yo grass stain come on. Robin's holding a meeting in the main room." Cyborg said not calling him by his name. "Thats not my na- I'll be there in a second." Beast Boy said _I told him fifty times It's Beast Boy! Beast boy!_ He mentally screamed at Cyborg but kept his mouth shut. "Okay but hurry up" Cyborg said walking to the main room.Beast Boy felt sick. He no longer saw a need for him to live there nor reason to fight for civilians. He slowly walked down the hall way and entered the main room.

Raven sat there reading her book waiting for the last team member to arrive. _What's taking him so long? Cyborg told him to hurry up didnt he? _Raven thought getting annoyed about him being late. She looked up and saw that the green boy had walked in, face grim. And thats when she felt it. No not just felt it, she saw it.

_"Two banks on North street have been robbed and third bank on Lenoxx. A letter was sent to a fourth bank and it says that its going to be robbed tonight. So we are going to surround the building. Starfire you take the roof, Cyborg the other side, Beast Boy you take the back and raven you take the other side. I'll take the front." Robin said pressing some buttons on the main computer and a picture of the bank popping up._

_"Then we'll wait." Robin said pulling up a map of the city. "You guys...I cant go with you guys" Beast Boy said his face grim. "What are you chicken or something?" Cyborg said laughing. Everyone looked at Beast boy, smirking. "No. I'm not apart of the teen titans anymore" Beast Boy said no facial expression to try and say he was serious. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Beast boy, but this is a serious conversation. Dont crack jokes like that" Cyborg said shaking his head in a I cant believe you look. _

Raven was jerked back to reality as Robin began speaking."Two banks on North street have been robbed and third bank on Lenoxx. A letter was sent to a fourth bank and it says that its going to be robbed tonight. So we are going to surround the building. Starfire you take the roof, Cyborg the other side, Beast Boy you take the back and raven you take the other side. I'll take the front." Robin said pressing some buttons on the main computer and a picture of the bank popping up.

"Then we'll wait." Robin said pulling up a map of the city. "You guys...I cant go with you guys" Beast Boy said his face grim. "What are you chicken or something?" Cyborg said laughing. Everyone looked at Beast boy, smirking. "No. I'm not apart of the teen titans anymore" Beast Boy said no facial expression to try and say he was serious. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Beast boy, but this is a serious conversation. Dont crack jokes like that" Cyborg said shaking his head in a I cant believe you look.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. _Was he serious? Or was it another one of his jokes? She was confused. I had saw the future by a couple seconds. Is Beast Boy serious?_

"Alright lets go" Robin said walking towards the door. Everyone followed, but beast boy just stood there staring at them as they left. "Are you coming?" Raven said turning towards him. "I cant I'm not apart of the teen titans" Beast boy said walking towards the hallway. Raven's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Coming?" Robin said from the t car. She walked up to the car and signaled for them to role down the window. "What?" Robin said poking his head out. "I'm sitting this one out" raven said walking back to the door. " Okkkkk looks like we will be the only ones defending the bank." Robin said leaving the tower.

raven walked in quietly. She had decided to talk to Beast boy about his sudden mood change. She admitted it. She did care for him. Even more than a team member. She loved the little runt. She couldnt help it. She made it to his door and she heard things being moved around and thrown about.

''Beast Boy?" Raven said knocking. "Come in if you want" Beast Boy said nervous around her. He was especially nervous around Raven. She was special in his eyes, more than a team member, more than a friend. If she didnt understand him now though, she wouldnt understand at all.

There was a long silence before Raven spoke. "Was it true what you said at the meeting?" Raven said dreading the worst. "Yes" Beast boy said not wanting to say much about it. he already felt terrible leaving them.

ok...wait for the next chapter...R&R WEEEEEEE _runs up wall_

iluvyaoi


	2. Drowning

hey psst! it's me again..iluvyaoi...another chappy for you guys...YAY! thank you reveiwers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

ok back to story!

misunderstood

raven dodged something he had been rumaging through and put a hand on his shoulder. "beast Boy...really...dont leave" Raven said quietly.beast boy turned. "oh really? Whose gonna miss me? you?" He said frowning. raven frowned. She foldeed her arms. "is this what you see me as? Beast boy you know better! you see me as if I'm oblivious to you! out of all the titans...you know me best..and yet.." she looked down. beast Boy's face softened. "Raven? I do..I feel like I know you..but see the way I want you to see me..is not like that" Beast boy looked at her. He couldnt just tell her. Mrs. woman who doesnt show any feelings wouldnt understand. "beast boy..look..what I'm trying to say is-" beast boy cut her off. "Good bye Raven" he walked past her the door shutting. She stood there speechless. "Beast boy?" she turned and followed him quickly. He walked down the hallway, oblivious.

She had been so close to telling him yet he just left. She hadnt the chance to even say it. he had bailed out on her. "beast Boy! Wait!" she walked up a bit angry. "Raven...please...I love you dont make this harder for me" beast Boy looked at her his eyes were so sad. raven's eyes widened. "But Beast Boy...I..love you to" she gave a small smile and the light above them exploded. Beast boy's mouth was hanging open. "So..beast boy, please dont bail out on me..and if someone was to miss you, it would be me" Raven said. Beast boy put a hand on her shoulder. "The only reason..I was leaving is because...everyone..treats me like crap" Beast boy looked at her. He had gotten much taller. raven looked up at him. "but if...you leave..then, I wont be able to handle it. I would lose control" she stated looking at him. "Raven I trust you that you can control them...I need time...i will beback though" he looked into her eyes...

She felt pain in her heart she didn't want him to go, at all. It ached and she felt her self losing control as they spoke. "But you cant!" Raven grabbed his arm franticly. Her vision suddenly got blurry and a figure of Beast Boy walked away. She heard the door shut, and he was gone. Raven fell on her knees and hand her palms on the ground and she felt dizzy. 'what..what is wrong with me?' she thought before, she blacked out.

The end

HAHAHAHA just kidding, tricked ya? probale not...ok keep reading!

Raven layed in the hospital bed about a couple hours later, a faint beeping sound was heard as she layed there. It was pounding in her head and she opened her eyes. She squinted, the walls blinded her, she eventually adjusted she looked around and saw Robin waiting for her to wake. Robin looked at her. "Raven..what happened? We came home and you were knocked out" robin demanded. Raven was still a little groggy she muttered. "Your acting like a jerk.." Raven dropped her head on the pillow. Robin frowned. He had been being a little grouchy. He waited. "raven we need you to wake up so we can find Beast boy" Robin said sternly. At this raven opened her eyes. "what?" She sat up. "He's..gone" Robin looked at her. Raven frowned she started getting out of bed. "we have to find him...there are so many things I have to tell him" Raven was going to actually panic if she didn't find him. Robin walked over to her hands up. "now Raven relax..." He started Raven glared. "No I'm going to find him" she pushed past Robin. Robin grabbed his communicator. "Like I thoought...we have to go to force" He went and grabbed Raven. Raven struggled against him. "Let me go!" Her powers were going to act up and hurt someone. Robin through much struggle, pushed her to the bed, strapping her down. He started hooking her up to the heart monitor. "Raven...If you dont relax...your heart..." Robin muttered. It was beating fast and she hardly did anything Robin frowned at it.

Raven suddenly stopped struggling. She started panicing. Her powers were spreading around the room turning this way and that, and it was uncontrolled Robin backed up. "Raven...what are you doing?" he started but got hit he slammed into the door. The straps holding her down snapped, and she floated. Robin left the room getting the titans. "quick we have to leave...Raven she's loosing control" Robin said quickly. Raven kept replaying it, how he had left her. She wasnt good with rejection as she had found out with malchoir.

_he left me...He found an easy way to leave me behind and not speak with me. he's not coming back raven. She told herself. She only got upset. Go cry like a little girl..._

She didnt even know why she was thinking of these things , let alone why she was losing control. She couldnt control them she just seen them raging and it busted windows the walls were cracking. She suddenly got angry. The wall cracked all the way on the side and the tower leaned over everything that hsdnt gotten broken slid out the whole in the side, where a window was supposed to be and cement chunks were falling. Raven suddenly had no energy, and she looked down and fell, all she saw was water cold sea water. It was winter time in fact, and she fainted on the way down the lack of energy affecting her. She hit the water, and yes readers it was cold.She sunk falling into the water, the current slightly pushing her and her lungs felt about to explode. She opened her eys and looked up as she ran out of breath.

ok...how was that for now? I think this chapter was cheesy...compared to the first one. wow and imagine I had this just as an idea and had it on my computer for a month! wow...

later!

iluvyaoi...yes I love it...


End file.
